The New World
by Liabee123
Summary: At the end of series 5 the members of the mallrats have left the city after a deadly virus had been unleashed. This is their story as they continue to try to find a place in the world. Some familiar faces may just sneak in from the darkness as well.


Chapter One

They sat, two to a seat, girls on boys laps with Mouse sitting on Salines lap as the boat sailed to the island which they were told would be their new home. They had no idea what to expect of this new place but Amber and Jay knew that they would be able to start afresh, make the changes that needed to be made right in the beginning.

Amber sat next to Trudy, both teens were holding their children and lost in their own trains of thought, wondering, wishing, hoping that this new society would be better then the one that they'd built back at the city, if not only for their children's sake.

Little Brady was giggling and babbling away to her baby cousin Bray in baby talk. Amber wondered if she was actually saying anything to Bray, maybe telling him about his father? She wished, she didn't know how she was going to explain to Bray when he's old enough to know what is missing. But she realized that she and Trudy were in the same boat there, both fathers had died within days of their children being born.

Amber chuckled away realizing that she'd thought 'the same boat', they sure were, they'd been on this boat for the last two days straight, it'd been tiresome with everyone complaining about Bray's constant feeds in the middle of the night but she had learnt to ignore them, they weren't the ones that had to get up at 3am to feed the baby so they didn't know what it was like anyway.

Trudy had helped a lot though, she knew what it was like to wake up in the middle of the night to a hungry baby, so she looked after Bray and kept him calm while Amber was getting ready to give him a feed.

Next to Amber and Trudy sat Saline, she was happy to start afresh but she wished that she'd been prepared, they had been starving for a couple of days as their food supply and water became scarce, she had to calm Mouse down more then once when she'd cried about being hungry and about how the babies seemed to get the most food.

Next along sat Jack and Ellie, Ellie was lying back against Jack as he whispered in her ear. He spoke about how when they arrived he wanted to get married to her and they'd began planning their dream wedding. Ellie's only regret was not having Alice there to share the wedding with her. Jack told her that they'd have a picture of her sitting next to Ellie as she did her vowels, to make sure that Alice didn't really miss the ceremony.

Next sat Lex who had become more and more agitated as the days wore on, he had shouted "what do you think you're staring at!" more then once at Gel who was sitting off to his side who quickly looked down again every time. He hated being on this boat, with the ratty kids who woke him up all night but slept all day, he wanted to throw both of them overboard, not just because Bray was Bray's son and Brady was Zoot's daughter either.

Lex stood up and marched to the front of the boat, "I don't want to alarm you or anything but the waters getting low, we have next to no food, and those babies are this close" he motioned a small amount between his thumb and finger "to being thrown overboard by yours truly, so where the hell are we?".

"There's land" The driver yelled excitedly, "We'll be there in half an hour".

"Now that's more like it!" Lex went and sat down next to Saline, "See what a little gentle persuasion does babe?".

Saline looked at Lex as if thinking he'd lost his mind before saying "Lex I am not your babe, get back to the other side of the boat".

Lex held up his hands and went over to the other side of the boat as everyone laughed, "What are you laughing at?".

"You Lex" Jack turned and grinned widely.  


* * *

"A boat!" Nathaniel yelled excitedly, "They've come to save us!".

The other ten members of the new tribe ran out of their huts, and stared at the approaching boat.

"Oh no it's the Technos!" Jess cried, "they've come back to kill us!".

"It's not the Techno's idiot!" Aden snapped at her.

"No I think it is" Bray looked at the man standing at the front of the boat, "He's a Techno but the rest aren't? maybe their bringing new people to stay here?".

"Poor them" Alice sighed holding her stomach that had been grumbling for weeks now.

"We can highjack the boat, sail it back to the city" Bray suggested.

"Then what? Find Amber and live happily ever after?" KC asked making a smooching motion with his lips.

"Just because you aren't getting any" Eliza rolled her eyes at him.

KC looked at her and glared before turning back to Bray "So what are we going to do Bray?".

"Hide" Bray told them, "Everyone hide, and on my signal we attack".

Bray went and hid behind a bush staring out of on of the holes in the leaf he felt someone behind him, he turned and saw Tai San, "shh" he said to her.

Bray watched as the boat approached, he looked at all the people in the boat, from this distance he did not recognise any of them. He wondered where they came from, he hoped the city, so that he could ask about Amber and their child. He didn't even know if he had a son or a daughter, he had spent hours at night as he went to sleep trying to decide what this child would look like, it'd have his eyes, it's mothers soft face, and his hair, but if it was a girl it'd be exactly like it's mother, beautiful, brave and caring.

"Bray" Tai San brought him out of his day dream, "Look".

Bray looked up and his heart skipped a beat, there was Amber, his Amber, she was alive…but he saw no sign of a child. His stomach clenched wondering what had happened to it. He stood up and walked out onto the beach not caring about the Techno that was obviously standing with Amber, he did care when the Techno put his arm around her and leaned down to kiss her lips.

Bray's world fell apart again, he'd found her but they could never be together, he sat on the beach, not caring anymore about who was on the boat and who was on the beach, she'd moved on, it's like they'd never been together.

* * *

"It's Bray!" Trudy screamed.

Amber immediately thought of her child, "What is it? Is he okay?".

"No look" Jack pointed.

Amber looked and saw her former lover, the father of her son sitting on the beach, his face screwed up in what appeared to be pain.

"BRAY" Amber screamed.

Bray didn't look up he just continued picking up and dropping sand over and over.

Amber wondered if he'd heard her but she decided to wait til they hit shore to get to him, she went and picked up her baby from his carrier, "Baby boy, I've found your daddy!".


End file.
